lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Negative Pressure
Negative Pressure is the fourth episode of the third series of Line of Duty and the fifteenth overall episode which was first broadcast on BBC Two on the 14 April 2016. Summary Fresh testimony launches AC-12 back on the trail of the Caddy, a corrupt officer with links to organised crime. But new disturbing evidence suggests the Caddy may reside within AC-12. Details Lindsay Denton Meets with AC-12 The episode opens with Lindsay Denton walking into the AC-12 building where DS Steve Arnott and DC Kate Fleming are sitting, neither looks happy to see her. DI Matthew Cottan ("Dot") is also there and looks warily at Denton. Superintendent Ted Hastings and Gill Biggeloe are waiting in a meeting room to talk to her. Gill greets her warmly and says she's AC-12 legal counsel, Denton replies she expects they keep her very busy, Gill is stumped for words. Hastings is looking on with distrust and anger in his eyes. Denton sits down and Gill explains why they are all there "As part of a new initiative christened Truth and Reconciliation, following a miscarriage of justice parties are invited to engage in dialogue to initiate the healing process." Denton immediately butts in to say that some of the officers involved in her wrongful conviction are missing. Gill says that Hastings, as SIO, represents them all. Denton, in her classic style, says that she wants them all there or the new box they need to tick won't get ticked and sits back looking determined. Hastings snaps and gets up, mutters "God, give me strength" as he walks out. Hastings returns with Steve and Kate following him, they all sit down looking pissed off. Denton warms up and smiles smugly and thanks them, saying it wouldn't be the same without them. Gill offers Denton an apology for her wrongly conviction for conspiracy to murder, and then asks Hastings to comment. All while looking down, he says he acknowledges her feelings about her conviction. Denton corrects him that it's a wrongful conviction and that he hasn't actually said sorry. Hastings just stares at her. Denton moves to Steve and asks if he'll do any better. They are all silent. Denton says that they want her to sign off that she accepts their apology, but she won't unless it comes from the officers who wronged her. Kate's has had enough and tells Denton that's shes out, what more does she want. Denton says she wants "An. Apology." Denton turns to Gill and says calmly that it's not going very well, is it? Gill looks at Hastings and he closes his eyes and manages to apologise for her conviction. Denton says that he missed "wrongful", but she thanks him. Denton then turns to Steve and says she's waiting. Steve has had enough and has a good at her about accusing him of planting evidence. Denton points out that she actually made two allegations against him, the money and inappropriate sexual relations. Steve denies it and says that Denton knew their procedures inside and out and exploited it to tie them in knots. Denton keeps baiting them, telling them their undercover operations failed. Steve hits back and even starts attacking Denton about her using a supposed sexual liaison to get the juries sympathies, Hastings feeling he crossed a line admonishes him. Denton agrees that the jury found his sexual integrity questionable. She then pulls out her phone and says she has a recording they'll all be interested in. They all tense up and Hastings looks worried and says it isn't the time or the place. Denton says it is exactly the time and place, not in a courtroom full of people listening into her pathetic private life, she couldn't bear that, but she can bear it to show them what kind of officer got her locked up for 585 miserable days. Steve says she's been charged but she refuses to examine it. Denton says she's innocent but is Steve, the phone was next to the bed the whole time but he didn't notice. Hastings and Kate look at him with disappointment. Steve looks worried as Denton asks if he'd like her to play it for everyone. Steve thinks about it and then says No. Kate looks disgusted at him and walks out saying "Christ sake, Steve." Denton then says she feels the meeting went very well and she'll happily put it in writing that it's been a healing process for them all. She also wants Steve's sexual impropriety closed as she doesn't intend to make a statement. She gets up to leave, but before she goes she tells Hastings that the people that really committed the crime she was accused of are still out there, and if he had one iota of doubt in her conviction she believes no other officer would be more troubled than him or do more to right that wrong. Hastings is moved by her words, she's hit at his integrity. Denton says she plans to move on and Steve won't until he stops chasing her, and starts chasing his real enemies. Gill exits soon after. Hastings takes this moment to lay into Steve about the recording on Denton's phone. He tells him "You lied in court, you lied to your partner and you lied to me!" Steve says he doesn't think it's appropriate to discuss an officer's private life, and he doesn't quiz Hastings on his. Hastings is unduly upset by this which he takes as innuendo and asks what he means, that he is a married man. Steve looks confused and says he knows. Hastings says it isn't private when it's brought up in court. Steve says the only thing that matters is whether he planted evidence and there is nothing at all to suggest he did, everything is in order. Hastings is trying to get through to him that it's about more than that, it's about his integrity. Steve isn't understanding what Hastings is trying to say and Hastings walks out shaking his head. After Lindsay Denton Meets with AC-12 Gill is waiting in Hastings office and happily confirms that Denton has left the building. She says that Steve should do the same, for discreditable conduct. Hastings, using Steve's line, say that he didn't plant evidence. Gill says but a relationship with a suspect is ok? Hastings finds the whole thing distasteful and says that Steve can be "an irritating wee gobshite". Gill tells Ted that she thinks, because he personally recruited Steve from counter-terrorism, he would have to admit to his misjudgement. Say leaves his office but tells him that she intends to return to the conversation. Steve catches Kate as she's signing out of the building. He tells her that when Denton had dirt on Kate he told her that some people always told the truth and the rest of them choose their moments. He admits that was what he did, to ensure that evidence was put in front of a jury to convict Denton of a crime they all know she committed. Kate says that they don't actually know, only Denton really knows herself, they gather evidence and the people decide, they decided she didn't do it because Steve couldn't keep it in his pants. Steve says it's not what happened but won't admit what happened, Kate says it's rubbish he shagged her because he wanted to. Steve says he didn't shag her, Kate says it doesn't matter and it's too late. He should have trusted in her and told her the truth, that's what partners do. She walks out furious with him. That night we see Denton walking up to the shabby looking 340 B&B with her stuff in plastic bags. Dot is watching her from across the street and makes a call. Denton walks in and gives her residence order to the man behind the desk, who silently slides her a key. She makes her way up the stairs and sees one of her neighbours shooting up, with the tourniquet end in her teeth. She opens the door next door, her room number 9. Hari Bain's Second Interview with AC-12 The next day we see Hari being escorted into the AC-12 office by AFOs including Lambert, Steve and Kate join him and Dot watches from the balcony. He is being interviewed by Hastings and Steve with his solicitor present. Steve brings up image 313 which is a photo of the noose that was found at the industrial estate when Hari was arrested. We see Dot and Kate watching the live video from another room. Hastings is telling Hari that Dot gave a statement that said Hari was attempting to overpower him the intent of causing his death by hanging, the exact same as PC Rod Kennedy. Hari says he didn't murder Rod, didn't intend to murder Dot and says that Dot is, in fact, setting him up. Hastings laughs at this idea. Kate looks over at Dot like this is the most unbelievable thing she's ever heard. Hari says that Dot smashed himself in the face and must have planted the rope there beforehand. Hastings why any officer of his would do such a thing, Hari says to frame him for Rod's murder. Hastings asks if he has anything to prove this claim against Dot. Dot looks concerned and takes a sip to coffee to hide his face. Hari shakes his head and Hastings says for the tape that Hari has no supporting evidence. Dot breathes a silent sigh of relief. Steve brings up image 291 and 292 which are mobile phones found in Hari's garage, Dot starts to look worried again. Steve says that they've identified that these were active within the area that covers his house and made and received calls. He confirms that a call was received three nights before the murder of Danny Waldron. Hastings wants to know who called him. After consulting with his solicitor he says "No Comment". Steve says that another call was received the night before Danny's murder. He shakes his head. Steve says that calls were made before he volunteered to stay on Danny's Squad and before he murdered him. He wants to know who it was. Hari doesn't reply. Dot is looking increasingly uneasy. Hastings and Steve tell him that using burner phones for a short period and then discarding is a clear sign of organised crime. They want to know who has Hari in their pocket. Hari says nobody. Hasting lays it all out for him. "Hari, we have you receiving phone calls linked to Danny’s murder, we have you lobbying to stay on Danny’s squad, we have your hands all over the firearm, we have you consistently lying about Danny’s activities, we have a witness who says it was you who did all this, and not PC Rod Kennedy, we have you at the murder scene and we have you in possession of the instruments of Kennedy’s death. Now. That’s about the height of it, and it’s a great big pile of evidence that is going to crush you flat. Now come on." Hari hearing that, realises how bad it all sounds. Hasting's asks him if he killed Danny. Hari thinks and then chokes out "Yeah, yep." Dot looks relieved. Steve adds that they know he wasn't working alone, and they want to know who ordered him to kill Danny. Hari starts to get flustered, and Dot looks very worried Kate is egging him on to spill everything, Dot really begins to panic. Hari opens up, he says that the bloke never gave him a name, the guy he always spoke to. Hari starts describing his voice, a Londoner, southeast or something. Hari says he doesn't know anymore, it was all done over the phone, he didn't meet them. Steve says he has to know more, he puts a picture of Ronan Murphy, the suspect Danny killed, on the screen. He asks Hari what he knows, tells him that Danny had history with this guy. Hari says that's news to him. Steve tells him that Danny killed him and was going after his associates. It was these people who wanted Danny dead, a job that Hari did for them. Hari says he didn't know Muphy or his associates, he didn't know why they wanted Danny dead. Steve gets angry and yells that he wants to know who's behind it, what Danny was onto that meant he needed to be killed. Hari has just realised his place in a much larger scheme and shuts up, afraid to say anything else. Hari shakes his head. Dot shakes with relief and manages a tiny smile He covers it with Kate that he's happy they are charging him. He is charged with the murder of Rod, Danny and attempted murder of Dot. After Hari Bain's Second Interview with AC-12 Back at his desk Steve is really frustrated, realising that is the closest they've been to find out who the connection to organised crime is. Steve opens Ronan Murphy's unredacted file and searches it for 'unsolved' He finds a connection to an unsolved gangland murder. Ronan was brought in for four interviews, 17 Nov 2012, 11 Dec 2012, 3 Jan 2013 and 21 Feb 2013 by Murder Squad, which is where his girlfriend Sam Railston is currently assigned. Back at his flat, eating dinner in silence with Sam, he asks her about Ronan Murphy and the unsolved case. She says she can't help him. He gets annoyed and raises his voice, telling her they've been over it, Denton lied in court to con the jury. Sam interrupts him to say that what she meant was she can't help him because she's never heard of a Murder Squad investigation into Ronan Murphy. Severely pissed off she adds that if she had heard about one, does he think he wouldn't have told him already, and walks off. Joe Nash's Second Interview with AC-12 It's night, at a billboard for Sands View apartments, book an appointment on 0117 496 0884, we see Joe Nash drunk and extremely upset. He throws a glass beer bottle at the sign and shouts "For Fucks sake!" He stumbles onto the property and picks up a brick and throws it through a window. He keeps shouting at the building and throwing bricks until the police turn up. We see him the next day in the South Ferry Station being interviewed by Steve and Kate. He says that they should rip the building down and smash all the bricks. Kate says that they've spoken to the office handling his case and they aren't going to charge him. Joe gets upset and says that those bastards are going to get away with what they've done. Steve says that he's gutted Dale Roach is unfit to face prosecution. Kate says that they are looking into any complaints that they filed with the police about the abuse. Joe says that any police who came only spoke to the staff, never the kids. He says that the staff were the ones organising it in the first place. Joe gets upset and cradles his head, he says that anyone who spoke about it got it tens times worse. Steve says that they are still investigating, but they need his help. He shows him a picture of Ronan Murphy and asks if anyone ever made a complaint about him. Joe says there was one time, he said something to a social worker, but he didn't do anything. Kate asks which social worker. Joe doesn't remember, except he was a posh twat, well posh to them anyway. Kate says they need a name. After Joe Nash's Second Interview with AC-12 We see Kate present a file for Oliver Stevens-Lloyd a registered social worker to Hastings, who had responsibility for Sands View. He was a council employee at the time at the time Danny and Joe were residents there. The only record that they can find on him is that he was accused of Cannabis in a disciplinary hearing, he denied it and said he was being victimised because he'd tried to raise concerns about abuse at Sands View. Steve says that all other files have been lost, either report lost in a fire or in an office move. This was the same excuse files for Sands View itself weren't available. Steve thinks that the file on the disciplinary hearing still existing is an oversight on whoever has been destroying the records. All they have is Oliver alleging that a number of individuals, many in a position of authority, were involved in this network of abusers and he's passed a list of names he's compiled to the police. Kate says that it appears none of these claims were ever investigated. Hastings asks about the list and who it was passed to, and Steve says they have no record. Hastings says they need to find the social worker. Dot follows Kate and Steve out of Hastings office and tells them that was a fantastic presentation, then rushes off. Kate tells Steve that when Danny died he tried to say something and she thought he said 'listen' but she now thinks he said 'list'. They both realise the enormity of this. Steve goes straight to Maneet and asks her to go over the envelope from Danny's flat. Steve starts considering that while Ronan was shot quickly, Danny had time with Linus, time to get information. Maneet interrupts his thinking to tell him that forensics never tested the envelope, tight budget. Dot is watching intently from behind them. Steve says he doesn't care about their budget, he wants it tested. Dot walks over straight afterwards to talk to Maneet and asks her what Steve wanted. Later that day Steve and Kate are seen at a small Jetty near the main Harbour of The City. They are discussing that Oliver's body was found there on 14 November 1998 by a fisherman, but he had been last seen a few weeks earlier. Kate looks over his shoulder and asks what's going on, we the see DS Sam Railston approaching with a DC. Steve tells Kate that he asked murder squad if they'll reopen the case, Kate looks at him shocked. Sam tells them both that they have just reinterviewed the fisherman who found the body. He told them that the first thing he was told at the scene was that it had to be a suicide. She says that it appears no photos or videos were taken of the scene. Steve asks if there was a missing person's report or investigation at the time. Sam hands them a file and says there was, but it's cursory, to say the least, and it doesn't look like anyone was actively looking for Oliver. Sam confirms the SIO was DI Marcus Thurwell and they are tracking him down as he is no longer serving and the Chief Superintendent shown on the paperwork is P.R. Fairbank. Sam says that pathologist's autopsy report at the time stated that the body had superficial wounds, and a broken arm, which he put down to the body having been struck by a boat. Both Steve and Kate look up at this somewhat implausible idea. Sam says that her boss has agreed to reopen the case, and they are seeking permission to exhume the body, so they'll be taking it from there. Steve says that they have an ongoing interest. Sam walks off saying it's their case but they'll keep them in the loop the best they can. Kate walks off and remarks that it looks like Steve is in everyone's good books. In the Offender Management Unit the next day Denton is sitting playing with her ticket saying she's number 41. The PA announces it's her turn and she walks up to the window, the man at the next window is shouting at that he's done all the forms and they are taking the piss. Denton meets Tammy Blakefield behind her window, a part of the multidisciplinary offender management team. It's her first appointment, and she tells Tammy that she wants to restart her life by rejoining the police service. The guy next door is getting very agitated. Tammy tells Denton that her system says that she was acquitted of conspiracy to murder but was still found guilting of perverting the course of justice. Denton says that she's appealing, and is going to clear her name. Tammy says that with a criminal conviction she is unable to rejoin the police. Denton says she's appealing and asks if Tammy has actually checked. Tammy says she hasn't checked, and Denton stats that she wants to apply to rejoin the police service. Tammy turns to Denton with a look of pity on her face. Denton gets affronted as why she is looking at her like that. Tammy says "Lindsay, I don’t know you, I’ve got nothing against you, but I can’t help you if you’re going to be in denial. You’re an Offender, which means there’s no chance you’ll be able to re-join the Police." Denton says again that she's not a criminal. Tammy tries a different tack and suggests they find Denton a job she can do and then everything will follow from there. Denton thinks for a second, and slowly agrees, she says that she was a detective inspector, so she has a valuable skill set. We cut to Denton at her new job later, she is moping floors at a local supermarket. Four kids walk through the areas she's just moped. Back in the AC-12 building, we see Dot walking towards Maneet, desperate for news on the forensics Steve ordered. Maneet looks at him warily but says yes and answers everything in a whisper that there were notable findings on the inside of the envelope. They found stains relating to a biro pen, less than a millimetre across, which could have belonged to anyone, and blood. Dot asks if that's Danny's blood, she says no it matched Linus Murphy's. Maneet continues that the results are consistent with a blood-stained note written during, or shortly after Danny's torture-murder of Linus. Dot looks concerned. Maneet asks if she should send a copy to Steve, Dot says no, he'll handle it. He then kneels down next to Maneet and tells her "this is just between us for now" She looks unhappy but nods. Dot then watches Steve leave the AC-12 building from the balcony. We now see Denton back in her room at the B&B. She's crying, sitting on her single bed in the terrible place. There is a knock at the door and a Scottish voice calls out that it's Robin Stewart from the offender management team. Denton opens the door and Robin holds up his lanyard ID. Denton lets him in. He asks if she was issued with the information leaflet, she holds it up, for Approved Premises. He smugly says that it's difficult for her and they are there to help pick up the pieces. Denton asks how long she has to say there. He says she served half her sentence and now she's out on license. He says, of course, she understands all this, they want to help her move on, but it's not going to be easy, she'll need money for rent and living expenses. Denton looks low. Robin says he can help her now, if she wants. She looks at him with a little hope, and he says ten quid, she looks confused not sure what he's getting at, she asks him to clarify. He says he's just going through the role of M.O.M.T. in her adjustment to life after prison. She realises what he's up to, he's not going to say anything incriminating, she opens the door for him to leave. Part II of the Episode Description continued here - Negative Pressure Part II Category:Episode Category:Series Three